1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RFDAC (Radio Frequency Digital to Analog Converter) for converting digital signals to analog signals, and relates to an RFDAC for calibrating variation of elements and improving distortion properties.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, for an RFDAC, low distortion in transmission signals is required for ensuring a quality of the transmission signals. No calibration causes a problem such as spectrum regrowth and modulation accuracy degradation.